


the greatest magic (is the sight of your smile)

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Date Night, Fairies, Flower fairies, Fluff, Fluff and cuteness and literally nothing else, Kissing, M/M, Surprises, Wings, being cute, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Roman has a surprise planned for Patton.





	the greatest magic (is the sight of your smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> I bribed Dani with the promise of fluff one day and this happened.
> 
> Also Patton looks like [this art by fandergecko](https://fandergecko.tumblr.com/post/181753197515/sun-godpatton-prefect-boi-within-the-same) because it's great and I said so.

Roman has something planned for Patton.

He isn't very subtle about it. He keeps coming up with "excuses" why they should stick close to the house, trying to distract Patton from something – with the help of Logan and Virgil when Roman has to mysteriously disappear for an hour mid-afternoon. Something is obviously going on, but Patton is happy to let Roman pretend its a surprise.

Of course, they often spend their time close to Thomas's house. Unlike a lot of humans, Thomas is fully aware of the wonder of the world around him – including the fairies who watch over his back yard. Patton, hard at work all summer encouraging the sunflowers to grow big and strong. Logan, watching over everything that happens from the tall branches of the oak tree. Virgil, hiding amongst the thick, dark leaves of the climbing ivy. And Roman, crown prince of the rose bush, bursting forth to bring joy and colour to the whole garden… and most especially to Patton.

The two of them sit on the porch roof together to watch the sunset, as they often do. Roman stretches out his wings behind him, a bright carpet of cardinal red feathers, and puts an arm around Patton, who curls comfortably into his side.

When Roman finally says, "There's something I'd like to show you," Patton jumps up so quickly that he tumbles off the roof, catching himself on his own butterfly-blue wings. He flutters back up to Roman again, his dark skin flushed red with embarrassment.

"Patton, are you okay?"

"Sorry!" he says. "I'm just excited. What is it you want to show me?"

Roman leads him, almost shyly, to the far end of the garden, and round to the hollow between the roots of the big oak tree. Only tonight -

Tonight it's been totally transformed.

The hollow is filled with their firefly friends, dancing light through the air. A broad, flat root has been covered with a scrap of tablecloth, two dollshouse chairs beside it. The places are set with flint plates full of mushroom and berries, and acornshell cups full of nectar. And to crown it all, a tiny rose plant grows in the centre of the table, its buds just flushing with the first traces of red.

"Oh!" Patton gasps. "Its like something out of a romcom!"

They love to watch those together. Thomas may regret giving them his Netflix password.

"All for you, my sweet."

Patton hugs him, tight.

"Ro, you didn't have to do all of this. You don't need to impress me, silly!"

Roman laughs.

"While I may be an impressive figure, that isn't why I did it. Patton, I -"

He squeezes Patton's hand, tight.

"You deserve the whole world. Even if we're trapped in this garden for our whole lives, I wanted to give that to you."

Patton giggles, and leans up towards Roman.

"Aw, Ro. Don't be silly." He puts his hands either side of Roman's face. "I have the whole world right here."

With a flap of his wings, Patton flutters up to press a kiss to his love's lips. Roman follows his lips down as he lands, chasing that first kiss with another, and then a third, until the two of them are both laughing with the joy of kissing each other.

Dinner will have to wait a little longer yet.


End file.
